Arkham's Razor
by V.T. Reaver
Summary: "Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power. Do you want this?" Origin Story of Harley Quinn in her POV. Followed by the Movie Events in Joker's POV.
1. Chapter 1 - Smile

I felt like all the air had been forcefully sucked out of the room. He sat opposite me with his intense dead blue eyes boring into my skull. I avoided looking directly at him, fearing that whatever demons plagued him would suddenly transfer to me via eye contact. From my peripheral however, he seemed to be furiously meditating in his jail cell gray straight jacket.

"Good Morning Mr... err.. Joker. My name is Har..leen... Quinzel" I said shakily.

I cursed myself. I heard my fear bleed into my words. I took a deep breath, gathered my courage, and looked directly at him for the first time. He was smiling.

His front teeth were all metallic. It was as if an upper jab had smashed in his face then some charlatan dentist had fixed his grill in a basement. I shook my head slightly. That was probably what had happened. His smile widened into a metallic toothy grin, crinkling his eyes. He no longer seemed intimidating. If not for the stark white face and acid green hair he was sporting, he could have passed for an innocent child with that expression.

I pushed my black rimmed glasses up the bridge of my nose. I need to do something with my hands so I started writing on my clipboard.

"I am going to be evaluating and treating you for the next few months" I continued.

"Harleen Quinzel" He called. I looked up startled. I didn't expect him to engage with me so early. I looked over his case notes for months before this session. He hadn't spoken a single word to any of the other psychiatrists before me. His medical diagnosis had so far been inconclusive.

"Yes?" I answered, again unable to keep the fear from pouring out of my voice.

"Can I call you Harley?" He asked. He cocked his head to the side. There were orderlies standing in the corner. They were looking at each other surprised.

"Hmm sure"I said. I pretended to write something important down on my clipboard. He patiently waited as the noise of scratching resonated in the placid room. He shifted himself so that he sat forward in his chair. As he leaned in, I involuntarily leaned away. My heart was pounding a million times a minute. I was so sure he could hear it, and that he could smell the terror radiating off my skin.

"Harley... Harley... Harley, you know your name almost sounds like... Harley Quinn... Harlequin" He said excitedly. I looked up at him again with dread in the pit of my stomach. He looked simply delighted.

"Yes, I've heard that before" I replied.

"It makes me wanna laugh" He said. Then he laughed. It was the kind of laugh that could send chills down the spines of even the most hardened criminals. I felt the hair on my arms standing.

I was briefly reminded of just how many grave stones in the Gotham cemetery, were there because of the man sitting in front of me. Was he really a man? Or was he some nightmare dreamed up by a raving lunatic? I wasn't sure.

My superiors had thrown around the words sociopath and psychopath around. But they seemed just as unsure as the rest of us.

"What motivates you to do what you do?" I asked. His smile died. I was terrified that I had disappointed him in some way.

"Big questions... BIG QUESTIONS" He said menacingly. "BIG BORING QUESTIONS"

I was captivated. He didn't like boring questions and if I wanted answers, I had to ask him things that were interesting.

"What do you find funny?" I asked as a wild card. Perhaps he would indulge me. By this time, Doctors were gathering at the reinforced glass viewing window. They were all jotting things down furiously. I briefly turned my head to look over at them.

"Don't look at them. Aren't they boring baby? Well they are boring to me. They are boring me to tears" He said. I turned back to him quickly.

"You look like the kind of girl that likes to have fun" He said to me. I felt my face go crimson.

"I... don't know what you mean" I managed to sputter.

"Oh..." He smiled coyly "Don't lie to me, you're a bad little monster... I can tell"

I straightened the glasses on my face hoping to break whatever magnetic hold he had on me. It was then that he lunged at me. I felt myself fall back. I could see in almost slow motion, my cup of coffee flying off the table, its lid askew, spraying its contents in to the air.

My brain went into over time trying to process what was happening. My eyes were shut tight. I could feel warm breath blowing on to my face. I could feel coffee soaked fabric tugging at my skin. I opened my eyes. His entire weight pressed down on me. We were face to face on the ground.

"We are going to have so much fun" He said with dreamy eyes. Then he kissed me. I tried to push against him but he kept shifting his weight so that I couldn't get a handle on him. He moved his head to the side and left kisses down my collarbone.

"Help" I choked out. Orderlies pulled him off of me. He was laughing jubilantly. They stuck a needle filled with milky liquid into his side. He dozed off in a matter of seconds.

Another orderly helped me to my feet.

"Are you alright Dr. Quinzel" He asked gently. I smoothed down my blonde locks.

"I am just fine. I should change out of these wet clothes" I said. I walked quickly out of the room. I hoped my composure would hold until I got into my office. I quickened my pace unsure of my resolve.

I quickly got into my office, having trouble with the keys for short moment. Then I locked the door and sank to the ground. Sobs filled the air. I thought someone else somewhere else might have been crying until I realized it was me.

I was afraid... afraid that I would have to see him again and also afraid that I would never see him again. I didn't understand what I was feeling. I was terrified, but at the same time wistful. I felt I was the one going crazy


	2. Chapter 2 - Pumpkin

A/N: My all time favorite graphic novel is "Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth". It just so happens that this Suicide Joker is inspired by the book. On the same note, I will also be taking the elements in that graphic novel into my writing. If you haven't read it, you should. The art work is absolutely breathtaking. Also I am dying to see this movie and I have analyzed that trailer incredibly carefully, half mad myself.

"What do you mean I have to continue the sessions?" I asked. I felt as though the room was getting smaller and smaller, and the furniture was closing in on me determined to crush my ribs. I couldn't breathe.

"Your next session will be tomorrow at 10 am" Dr. Ruth Adams said with a disinterested voice. She was a brilliant doctor, and my superior. But she was also a complete hard ass.

"I was almost killed" I yelled, my hands thrown out in disbelief. The pen and clipboard that I was holding flew out in tangents. They hit the walls with a pang. Still Dr. Adams refused to look me in the face while she handed out my death sentence.

"We will strap him down this time" She sighed as if busy with a million other different things "You will be perfectly safe"

"Like hell I'll be" I retorted. She looked up at me finally. She had been looking down at her papers completely disregarding me until this point. Her sharp green eyes were tired and agitated.

"Careful with that tone, Ms. Quinzel. That's the kind of behavior we don't tolerate at Arkham" She said sternly.

I cleared my throat. I straightened out my blouse. I did whatever I could to regain my composure.

"I can't continue with these sessions" I said finally, shaking my head "This man has murdered hundreds of people. He has escaped this facility before... he could..."

She quickly cut me off. Talking about Joker's escape seemed to really irk her.

"Look... you can either show up tomorrow or don't show up anymore" She said angrily.

"Fine... I'll be there" I said curtly. I wanted to be angry though it seemed to waver into submission. I quickly walked out of the room and back into my office.

"That two faced... little.. bitc" I began to scream... then I noticed a single rose laying on my desk.

There was a note attached to it. I picked up the note. It was written in beautiful cursive, in deep blue ink on an eggshell colored tag.

"See you soon" – J

My hands were trembling. I dropped the note and it slowly zigzagged to the floor. How did he get up here? How did he do this? I was afraid that if I told anyone that he would come and kill me. Clearly he could get out of his cell if he wanted to. Clearly he could kill a man without any hesitation.

I carefully picked up the rose and dropped it into the waste bin. Then I washed my hands believing everything that this man touched was poison. It was the kind of poison that would seep into the mind and drive it mad.

The worst part of it all was that I couldn't even remember the last time a decent guy had sent me flowers. I suppose he was trying to be romantic, if only it didn't come off as completely insane.

I went home feeling a terror that wouldn't be assuaged by a hot shower or a good night's rest. I tucked myself into my sheets, half frighted that he would appear at the end of my bed with a gold plated AK-47. I kept looking at my window. I was sure he would appear on the other side of the glass even though I lived on the 23rd floor.

I barely got a wink of sleep before my 6:30 am alarm blared and woke me from a tremulous, restless night. I groaned into my pillow. Well... at least I was still alive so I should be thankful that I wasn't murdered in my sleep.

I put on a white blouse and a pencil skirt. I downed a cup of black coffee. I put on concealer to hide the dark circles under my eyes. Then I put on some eye shadow. I was so tired that I accidentally put pink on one lid and blue on the other. I cleaned it off and decided to forgo trying to look like I had gotten sleep. This was going to be a long day.

I walked into Arkham and straight to my office. Time seemed to pass rapidly. It was 9:45 am in the blink of an eye. I gathered up my papers. I walked down the corridor which seemed to stretch into eternity in front of me. I paused and leaned against the wall. I had to gather up what remained of my sanity.

"One hour and thirty minutes" I said to myself. That's all I had to last. I tried to harden my resolve. I would not be afraid...

No that was impossible.

I would appear not to be afraid.

I opened the door to the session room where just yesterday I was grossly violated by that blue eyed demon. As was promised he was strapped down completely to a lounge chair.

"Hello toots" He said, his eyes following me. I didn't acknowledge him to his delight. He laughed. I calmly, as I could, set my papers down. But his laugh chilled my blood into an icy slush.

"How are we feeling today... Mr. Joker" I said. Mr. Joker sounded as ludicrous as calling mass murderers, population control.

"Call me Mr. J" He said reading my thoughts. A shiver went down my spine.

"Fine... Mr. J" I agreed. He smiled contentedly as he strained against the strap on his forehead. He wanted to get a good look at me even as he was completely constrained to the chair.

"I am sorry that you are uncomfortable, but we cant have a repeat of yesterday's incident" I said as I looked down at my clipboard. Again I found myself terrified of meeting his eyes.

"Oh... yes. We can't have spilled coffee. Today it's a caffeine shortage and tomorrow it's anarchy" He said. Then he laughed as if he told me a hilarious joke. I wait for his laughter to die down

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about.. the.." I hesitated on the word. I wanted to be direct and stern but my words failed me. I remembered how heated he had been with me, and how he left bright red lipstick along my collar bone.

He looked at me quizzically, as much as he could managed being almost completely immobile.

"Oh... the kiss?" He asked.

"The assault" I retorted. Calling it a kiss was... laughable.

"Won't happen again... scouts honor" He said continuing to lift his head as much as he could.

The strap dug painfully into his forehead. Above the strap, the word damaged was clearly visible under his hair line. Him all tied up like a parcel, a perfect symbol for "Damaged Goods", I was tempted to smile if not for the intense despair in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh did you get the rose I sent you?" He asked politely. He knew perfectly well that I did. He was boldly mention it where everyone could hear. No doubt Dr. Adams would find out about it soon.

"Please refrain from sending me anything else... Mr. J" I replied, keeping my voice devoid of emotion.

"I was hoping to see you again, sweetheart" He laughed, his silver grin reflecting the lighting in the room.

"Well here I am... against my will" I accidentally admitted. He laughed again, like a ecstatic child.

"The lady doth protest too much" He quoted with regale.

I got up from my chair and closed the distance between us. His head was about an inch from the chair. I forcefully pressed his head down on to the chair so that it laid flat. His eyes focused intently at me, he wore smirk on his face. I tightened the already tight strap so that it bit into his flesh.

"Don't struggle against the restraints please" I said without a hint of politeness. I then realized what I was doing. My heart began rapidly pounding in my chest. I walked back over to my chair and sat down.

"I knew you were a spit fire" He said finally after a minute of silence.

I was filled with regret. He would come back and kill me for this. I knew it in my bones.

"Let's get back to the topic at hand" I said as though nothing of that had transpired. I felt a drop of sweat slowly falling down at my temple.

"Oh yes... what are you doing with your life? Why are you being eaten up by an all consuming emptiness" He asked as though he were the psychiatrist and I the patient. I remember reading about patients such as this in my studies.

"You like to be in control don't you, Mr. J" I said. I had hoped that my textbook knowledge would give be the upper hand but it sounded cliche even as I said it.

"Oh Harley... I'm not in control; you're not in control" He said exasperatedly "Only the invisible hand"

"God?" I ask, finally feeling like I was getting to a break through. My pen was a mere centimeter from my clipboard in eager anticipation. I would be the one to crack the enigma that is the crown prince of crime.

He laughed. It was so loud and menacing that the room vibrated. I was afraid and my body seemed to become rigid as though I were dead.

"No... the mind that dreams us into being" He said angrily all of the sudden "To the amusement of inbred retarded buffoons.

I quickly jotted down "Possible signs of schizophrenia" on my clipboard.

"So you feel that the world is a stage?" I asked looking to him. He wasn't trying to look towards me anymore. The straps wouldn't let him so he looked up at the ceiling with dreamy eyes.

"The will of the universe is chaos and I am it's agent" He said in smooth low syllables.

I was surprised about the incredible progress I was making. I was already thinking about the fame publishing a paper would bring me.

"Tell me about Batman" I asked getting to the point of his obsession. I felt bold.

"Batman?" He asks as though he knew nothing of the caped crusader.

"You know... the guy who beats you up whilst wearing bat pajamas" I said heatedly "Why are you so obsessed? Are you curious about his real face?"

My comment sent him into a fit of hysterical laughter. I held the clipboard close to my chest as if it would protect from the sound it. But the sound of it was like bullets ripping through my body.

"Don't be absurd" He said through fits of giggles...

"That is his real face" His said and then his laughter completely died.

"Don't you have any regrets on the many people you've killed" I pressed. Did this man lack all conscience?

"Comedy is messy" He replies as if that made perfect sense. I tapped my pen on my clipboard. This man …. he was infuriating. I wanted to run and yet I couldn't take my eyes off him.

I took out a pack of ink blot cards from inside a large yellow envelope. Dr. Adams had instructed me to write down what he saw on each card. I was hesitant; I expected all lies.

I walked over to him, like a bomb technician would approach half a ton of dynamite. I flipped the first inkblot in front of him.

It looked two people dancing to me.

"Two people doing the Charleston" He said smirking up at me. I shuddered. I felt as though he were inside my head. I wrote down his response.

I showed the second card which kind of looked like... certain parts of the female anatomy.

I flipped it over to show him.

"How about this one, Mr. J" I asked, clearing my throat.

He laughed.

"Oh my... I definitely see it too" He said suggestively at me.

He couldn't be reading my mind. He was reading me, and from the expression on face, guessing at what I was seeing. He was incredibly manipulative and emotionally intuitive. There were many that thought he was a sociopath. I knew now that was not the case.

Before long, I look over at the clock. Somehow it had been an hour and half. I had made it.

"Mr. J, I'm afraid we are done for today" I sigh with relief.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow... Harley" He said, lingering over my name. He flashed his silver grin at me as I all but ran for the door.

In the corner of my eye I see the orderlies sedate him before unstrapping him from the chair. Joker's body is slack as though the drugs have already severely affected him. Then suddenly he comes back to life again.

He lunges at me. He takes the sides of my head in hands. I feel his body pressing against my back. I feel his demons disguised in his human flesh.

The orderlies make their way towards at us. Joker harshly takes both sides of my head jerking it.

:"No... no … no...don't get any closer, else I could snap her neck" He said threateningly.

I expected to feel afraid, but I felt alive. And suddenly I understood what he meant by the invisible hand. I wasn't going to die today. My story was only just beginning.

I felt his hands loosen their grip on my head. It jerked my head back and smashed it into his nose. He stumbled backward. I had been a fantastic gymnast back in my hay day. I flipped on to my hands, my legs swinging into the air. It was a difficult feat considering that I was wearing a pencil skirt. Then I kicked the Joker in the jaw.

He didn't seemed to be deterred by the pain, in fact it seemed to encourage him. The orderlies had stepped back unsure of what to do. Once back on my feet, I took a swing at him but he manage to catch my hand and pin me to door. I swung my left hand at him next but he caught that as well.

I had trouble deciding whether to spit at him or head butt him again. Before I could decide he leaned in for another kiss. I bit his lower lip hard. I could taste his blood. It was then the orderlies suddenly grew their spines again. They pulled him off me forcing him to the ground.

He sank into a fit of giggles as more orderlies filed in to contain the situation.

"You said you wouldn't... scouts honor" I said, unprofessionally kicking him in the side.

"Sorry baby, I was never a boy scout" He said gasping from the pain. Did he even feel pain?

The orderlies had to separate me from the situation. They pulled me out of the room. I saw Dr. Adams running down the hall. I was raving mad at that point.

"I told you... I told you this would happen" I screamed at her accusing while struggling against the orderlies.

"You are in shock, Dr. Quinzel" She said dismissively. The orderlies escorted me to my office and locked me in.

"We'll be back in a minute. Please stay inside your office for now" They said then they rushed back in the direction of the Joker.

I paced in there for forty five minutes before they opened my door. Dr. Adams was there to greet meet alone.

"Dr. Quinzel, the Jokers finally been restrained. It looks like some how our supply of sedatives has been switched with fakes" She began. She sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for me to take a seat.

"I am sure you've also heard about the rose he left in my office" I said angrily as I sat down.

"He couldn't have done it personally. I think we have a spy in our midst" Dr. Adams said sternly. She seemed serious and finally ready to acknowledge my concerns.

"What should we do?" I said meeting her eyes. She looked apologetically at me.

"First and foremost, I want to apologize for putting you in danger." She said. She seemed genuinely sorry. I felt my hatred evaporate.

"You were just doing your job." I said forgivingly. Suddenly I was afraid that she would take me off the case. Why would I feel that way? Didn't I make it absolutely clear that I wanted no part of the Joker.

"I've assigned the patient to another doctor" Dr. Adams said, confirming my fear.

"No..." I said a little to quickly. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What I mean is... we need to find out who is the rat in our midst and I have the best chance of finding out" I said weakly. She nodded.

"Harley... I've underestimated you. You have moxie" She said getting up. She extended her hand in a curt and friendly manner. I got up and shook her hand.

"We'll be monitoring every move. And this time we will have you treat him while he is behind reinforced glass. He'll be in the cell. We'll have two security guards right beside you" Dr. Adams said. Clearly she had been thinking this out. She had been hoping that I would go once again unto the breach. I sighed to myself. Why did I turn down her get out of jail card? Maybe I should be the one getting treatment.

The morning of the next session. I wore a red blouse, and tied my hair back into a high tail. Over it I wore my traditional white coat. I clipped on my identification badge hoping as if it would bring me symbolic protection.

I opened the door to my office. The previous night, it had been laden with medical journal pages. But today it was clear. Clear except for the blond carnival teddy bear wearing a big red bow tie around its neck,like a noose. It sat perfectly in the center of my desk. My first instinct was to run away and never return but I found myself slowly walking towards the bear. There was a tag similar to the first one, signed in royal blue ink.

"For my Pumpkin" - J

I realized that I had become the romantic interest of a raving lunatic. I didn't know whether to be flattered or absolutely horrified. I guess that I was both.

It was then that I heard the gunfire echoing in the halls.


	3. Chapter 3 - Spark

Author's Note: I am counting down the days until the movie comes out. I know you are too.

* * *

Also thank you to the people who reviewed my work. You put a smile on my face! Ha did you get that

I went into autopilot as my animal survival instincts kicked in. The police would be on their way, I just had to keep myself safe until then right? I locked the door and then started pushing my desk towards it to brace it against intruders. I closed the blinds and shut the light. Then I look a deep breath

Then I knew it was hopeless. The ghostly invisible hand was stretching out for me. There was no where to hide. Its claws wanted to rip my soul from me.

And …. I was relieved.

I curled up in the closet and closed the door. I felt the darkness surround me like something tangible. It wouldn't be long now.

I had lived a life of safety. All of my life, I did what people expected of me. On the surface it seemed like it made perfect sense. I had been a straight A student in high school whilst being an prize gymnast. I had gotten a full ride to a prestigious university. I had gotten this job at Arkham, home to the most famous insane criminals in the world.

And I was bored. I felt as if I was only pretending to be alive. All my success, all my accolades were reduced to adornments on a corpse.

I heard gunfire at the door. I heard wood splintering against the barrage of bullets. They were shooting the door down with machines guns. The light momentarily blinded me as they opened the closet and pulled me out.

There were two thugs. One was strangely dressed like a panda, the other was wearing a giant eye ball mask. The panda pulled me up out of my fetal position and the eyeball guy pointed his gun at me.

Then the panda talked into a speaker placed on his left shoulder.

"We've secured the target, boss" The panda said in a deep voice. He paused as though he were listening to instructions. I could hear faint static coming from an ear piece on his left ear.

"Copy" He finally replied. They roughly pulled me out into the hallway. I felt the barrel of a gun poking me in the back. I would die a martyr, a beautiful brilliant doctor taken before her time. They would mourn me. I was glad

"Come on Dr. Quinzel" The eyeball guy said. His voice was familiar. I couldn't quite place it, but I knew he must have been the rat.

They were leading me to the electroconvlusive therapy ward. They shoved me to into one of the rooms. I suddenly tried to make a break for it but they were wary. One of them grabbed me by the arms and slammed me down on the metal table. I tried to claw at them. Tears were freely falling down my face. No I want to live

Once I was secured down with straps. One of them injected something into my right arm. I felt my vision turn all fuzzy. It was some sort of a hallucinogenic drug.

Then they finally left me alone. They stood at the door as if they were waiting for someone. There was a bright light above me off to the side, blinding me. I closed my eyes, and saw the bright red blood underneath my lids. I felt as though I were in a dream.

"Look what you did to my pumpkin's teddy" Mr. J said angrily. He was here. I forced my eyes open

"Sorry boss... She barricaded the door" One of them stuttered. I hear the sound of a smack. He must have hit one of them over the head with something hard.

"You get out of my sight" He demanded "And you guard the door"

I heard the shuffling of footsteps. Then I heard his voice change into something more playful.

"What do we have here?" He said to me. He pulled the light fixture so that it was directly in front of me, burning my retinas. I could still see his face to the left of the light. He was the devil, Satan in the guise of man.

His dead blue eyes stared in to my very soul.

"What are ya gonna do? Are ya gonna kill me, Mr. J?" I asked shaking my head. I felt my tears falling down the sides of my face.

"Oh I'm not gonna kill you ya" He said holding the charged cables in his hands.

"I'm just gonna hurt ya... really... really ... bad" He said leaning in with a grin. He momentarily put down the wires. He picked up a brown belt and snapped it above me.

"Bit down on this, pumpkin." He said nonchalantly. I did as I was asked. At least when they found me, my teeth would be okay, even if the rest of me would be gone.

He smiled at me as though he were simply performing a routine check up. He picked up the wires again. I could hear the electricity singing through them.

"Clear" He said. I saw the wires closing in on me.

I could hear music. It was Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody. The electricity sang in my brain. I vaguely heard a woman screaming in the distant. Then the pain stopped, and reality come back to me in waves

"Please... please just kill me" I pleaded. He put down the wires, and with a purple gloved hand, he stroked my hair.

"I know it hurts baby, but I have to. I have to fix you. I have to wake you up" He said in a soothing voice. I could smell burning flesh and faintly registered that it was my flesh.

He turned the voltage all the way up.

A part of me died on that table, and what remained was the creation of a madman, made in his image.

Helicopter lights dance across the windows.

Then an ocean of black washed over me.

When I next awoke, I was in a hospital bed. I heard a nurse briefly gasp as I fluttered my eyes.

"Oh my god, shes awake" She said. I could barely hear her as if my ears were stuffed with cotton.

I lifted my right hand to my face, which took tremendous effort. The sides of my face were covered in gauze and medical cloth.

I could see the figure of a doctor walking into the room. He wore big clown shoes and a bright red nose that I knew only I could see. I began to laugh.

"How did I get here" I asked, still lightheaded.

"It was Batman; he delivered you here in critical condition. He saved your life during the Arkham riot" The doctor explained.

I felt loud vibrant laughter come out from my belly. Save me? He didn't save me. He was too late.

"Dr. Quinzel" He said uncomfortably through my laughter "You've been in a coma for two weeks"

"Gosh, a girl's got to have her beauty rest" I said with a smirk on my face. I wondered why they weren't laughing. In fact they both looked very grim.

"You are most likely suffering form PTSD. I can have Ms. Daisy give you a mild sedative" The doctors said motioning towards the nurse.

I swung my legs over the bed.

"No can do. This sleeping beauty's gotta find her prince" I said forcefully. The nurse pressed a call button on the wall.

"I don't think you should get up, Dr. Quinzel" He said it as if it were a suggestion but I knew it wasn't

What should I do? Two options appeared before me written in Comic Sans. Only I seemed to be able to see them

 **(A) Invoke my rights as a patient, refuse treatment, sign release papers, and go home without having the police involved**

 **(B) God damn the paperwork.**

"I came here to chew bubblegum and kick ass... and I'm all outta bubblegum" I said with a big smile on my face. I could hear laughter from nowhere in particular.

The nurse came slowly towards me. I gave her a right hook that could knock out a prize fighter. She fell on the ground with a thud.

Next two security officers came into the room. I was quick. Before they had any time to react. I stole the baton form his side. I hit them both really hard over the head with it. They were down for the count.

"Doctor, I think you have more patients than you can handle" I said brandishing the baton. I pointed it at him. He reluctantly got out of my way.

I made it all the way to the hall. Then the other me woke up from her slumber.

"What do you think you're doing" Dr. Harleen Quinzel asked me.

"Whaddya think, I'm busting outta this joint" I replied to her chagrin.

I ran down the stairs and out an emergency exit. It was night time, and I was in a dank dark alleyway.

I ran toward the main street still dressed in hospital garbs. There was a man walking down the street. I really liked his jacket. Impulsively I hit him over the head with the baton I still had. Then I took his jacket from his limp body.

I don't think you should judge me. It was a really nice jacket.

I made it down another two streets before the Bat Signal came on lighting up the cloudy sky. Damn...

I fished around the pockets and found a wallet in the jacket. I needed to get into one of these cabs waiting outside the hospital. I took the nearest one.

"Miss... how can I help you" He stuttered. He must have seem me hit the other guy over head.

I aimed my baton at him, while sitting in the back seat.

"I know you probably have a gun in your glove box. I wouldn't reach for it" I said threateningly "Unless you want a headache"

He nodded.

"Be good and there's a two hundred dollars in it for you" I said carefully

"Where would you like to ..." He began.

I cut him off with directions to my apartment. I needed to do research. I needed to find Mr. J and when I did, I would do him the favor he never did me. I would kill him.

The cab drive got there surprisingly fast. I gave him all the money in the wallet and also a vague warning about if he ever told anyone.

I took the elevator up to my floor. Once I got to my door, I picked up the spare key from underneath my floor mat and let myself in.

There was a man standing in the dark in the middle of my living room. He turned around.

"Batman" I said as if his name were a disease.

"Hello Dr. Quinzel" He replied in a gruff voice.

"How did you get in here?" I asked accusingly.

"Spare key" He simply replied.


	4. Chapter 4 - Neon

Authors Note: I hope this fic is holding you guys over. I can't wait to see the actual movie. I hope that they do Harley justice. I don't want Harley to be a victim, I want her to take charge of her own destiny and damn the consequence. Also I cant wait to see the Joker on screen, oh my gawd is he hot. Gimme some of that sweet sweet psychotic clown lovin'! Also, thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. It might seem inconsequential for you guys but it makes me incredibly happy!

"I want to help you Dr. Quinzel" Batman said in his trademark gruff voice. He was like a caricature of himself. It was hard to take him seriously when all I could think about was how much of a fraud he was.

"Help me..." I retorted enraged "It's too late"

"I know what you're planning to do" Batman continued stoically, "You want to kill him"

"And if you'd killed him, you could have prevented this. You could have save me" I choked, as dry sobs colored my speech.

"I am so sorry Doctor" He said. He sounded genuinely sorry. But it only served to add gasoline to the flames.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Batsy" I said disdainfully. "You are just as responsible, if not more. He doesn't know what he's doing. He thought he was helping me. But you... you knew about him, and you let him live"

I laughed out disdainfully.

"What can I do to make this right?" Batman asked me. I wanted to kill Batman right were he stood. That would be justice. But that would have to take place at a later date

"I want you to help me kill Mr. J" I said finally.

"No... I can't" Batman said reluctantly.

"Then you can get out of my way" I said pointing my baton at him.

"I can't... I can't let you go through with it either" Batman said taking a step towards me.

"You... you've destroyed everything" I said finally... sinking to the ground.

"In more ways then you know..." Batman said ruefully.

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously. I looked up at him.

"I am the one ... who made the Joker" He explained reluctantly. I knew that it was still dark inside the room, but lights exploded behind my eyes. I felt as if someone was sticking a red hot poker into my brain. What unfathomable...truth was this?

"You made your own archenemy just so you could play hero" I accused.

"No... it was an accident" He defended. "There was a heist at ACE chemicals and he fell into the bleaching tank ..."

"If it weren't for you..." I began stumbling with my words, still trying to comprehend the absurdity of it all. None of this was real... none of this seemed even remotely real.

"I know" He said simply.

"It would have been better, if you never put on the cape" I said ruefully.

"I know" He replied again.

"Everyone you... you have ever saved... pales in comparison to the destruction he's caused" I continued.

"I know" Batman replied again...as if he couldn't say anything else.

I heard the windows break abruptly ending our conversation. Purple gas started to fill the room. I started to giggle and so did the Bat.

Laughing Gas.

Batman quickly grabbed me and jumped out the window. I felt the remainder of the intact glass shatter around us. I was quite alarmed as I lived on the 23rd floor. We found ourselves hovering in the air for a brief moment. A thick heavy wire shot out of his belt, and anchored itself on the adjacent building. I felt it yank us away from the ground.

He swung towards another apartment building with me in tow. We landed safely on the roof. Mr. J was above us in a helicopter. He was dangling at the end of a rope ladder to be more precise. His jubilant laughter gave his position away. We both looked up at him.

He was holding a teenage boy at arms length. The boy was dressed in a dark red suit and had a mask on. It was Robin. But it couldn't be the boy wonder... every one knew he was dead.

Joker dropped the boy, and my heart skipped a beat. Robin went plummeting down to certain doom.

Batman quickly jumped away, shooting his hang wire into another building. He was leaving me here wide open, completely abandoned. The helicopter sideswiped toward me. I just stood there like a fool.

Mr. J swooped me up in his arms once he was close enough.

"Miss me, baby?" He said into my ear. We were ascending into the sky, his goons were already pulling in the ladder. I had two options.

 **(A) Struggle... and try to push him off the ladder. Probably fall off the ladder in the process**

 **(B) Say something funny.**

"Yea... like I miss my stomach ulcer" I retorted.

He laughed and then he laid a kiss on my cheek, to my disgust.

His goons pulled us up into the copter. Once we were safely in, I wormed my way out of his grasp.

I could still see out the window. Batman was on the ground, in his arms... was a mannequin. It was a fake. He had left me to die for a mannequin. A dry laugh came out of my throat. The absurdity of it all was starting to get to me

"God, I cant believe he fell for it again" Mr. J said over my shoulder. I saw the barrel of a machine gun poke out of the copter from my peripheral vision. I quickly covered my ears as the gun fire thundered into the night. Batman quickly vanished out of the line of fire. Mr. J dropped the gun on to a sack filled most likely with rounds. Then he closed the copter door, locking me in.

He wrapped his arms over me from behind. I viciously tried to struggle out of his grasp but it caused the copter to sway in the air. Out of fear I stopped fighting him. He nuzzled his face into the nape of my neck.

"Take us home boys" He ordered, the copter sailed away into the darkness. As did I.

Dr. Harleen would have cried; she wouldn't have known what to do. But not me. I wore a stoic look on my face. Once I was on solid ground, I would do everything in my power to escape. Mr. J pulled me down into a seating position with him. His back was against the side of the copter, and I was trapped in sitting position on his thighs.

"You were asleep for two whole weeks pumpkin" Mr. J whispered into my ear. Even though he spoke softly his proximity overpowered the sound of the copter blades. I felt as if we were the only two people for miles, the lunatic and I.

I decided to try the silent approach. Maybe if I didn't engage him, he would understand that he was taking me against my will. But another part of me knew, that he was perfectly aware that he was kidnapping me, and that he didn't care at all. And another part of me still, was thrilled that I didn't have to go to work tomorrow.

"I was soooo worried" He continued in his sing song voice. "I wanted to come and get you but those mean old policemen were everywhere"

"And the Bat was watching you... well like a hawk" He said angrily. His voice was particularly more angry when he said the word "Bat"

I didn't answer him and I could feel that he was getting agitated at my silence.

"You're still mad aren't you? Well don't be because..." He whispered. I could feel his lips touching my ear, he was that close.

He pulled out a mangy teddy bear from his pocket. I was momentarily glad, that there was actually something in his pocket, and it was not what I thought it was.

"I fixed it... for you" He said shoving the thing into my free hand.

It was the blond teddy bear that he had left on my desk. It had been blown to bits by gunfire. The thing I held in my hand now, barely resembled a bear.

It was patched together with vivid scarlet thread. Bits of its stuffing were still peaking through, and its previous lustrous form was now akin to Frankenstein's monster. So much was the bear a symbol of what had happened to me.

"You know why I'm mad... and its not this stupid bear" I said trying to toss it on the ground. Mr. J stopped me and took the bear back into his custody.

"Careful" He whispered. "It took me really long time to fix it...I stabbed my hand with the sewing needle at least fifty times"

"Good" I said coldly.

"Are you mad about the light show?" He inquired. He pulled me closer to him. I wanted to jerk my head up into his teeth and break his jaw.

"Don't you see? I was trying to help you... you were a caged little bird... and I set you free" He said. I could hear the utter conviction in his voice. I found that a little part of me agreed with him.

"Like the Bat helped you..." I spurted it out. I could hear his breath come out raggedly. He didn't say anything for a long time.

I felt his chest rise and fall against my back. I could hear the beating of my heart, rapidly pounding my chest.

"So he told you about that?" He finally said breaking the silence. I saw a deserted carnival bloom out from the darkness. We were beginning to descend.

"Yes" I replied shakily. He sounded very serious.

"I'm not like Batsy... the self righteous prick... I won't leave my creations to fend for themselves. I'll take care of you pumpkin" He cooed. We landed on an abandoned building roof. Instead of a traditional landing pad symbol, there was a large smiling face with the eyes crossed out drawn in yellow spray paint. Mr. J took me out of the copter with out letting me go, not even an inch.

Once we were on the ground. I felt his grasp loosen a fraction.

"I'm gonna let you go... don't do anything stupid" He warned.

He took his time "letting me go". His arms went down the length of my body. Once he was done I quickly pushed him away creating distance between us. He stumbled for a moment before regaining his balance. He laughed.

I briefly wondered if I was going to do anything stupid. I wasn't sure. The monster in me was hungry, and thirsty for vengeance. But the Doctor was cautious.

Mr. J led me down a dark hallway into a room. He flipped on the switch and I was momentarily blinded by the light. It was filled with lacy and pretty things. A large pink canopy bed stood in the middle. It was a room fit for a little princess.

"Do you like it?" He asked hesitantly. I turned around to face him. I took his face into my hands. I hoped at one last chance to get through to him

"Let me go, please" I said, looking deep into his eyes. He placed his hand over mine. He stared back at me with equal intensity.

"I have already set you free" He insisted. I threw my hands up in exasperation. I let out a frustrated sigh. I was ready to pull my hair out. He reached out for me, desperate to lock eyes me again, desperate for the contact. I turned my body away, slapping his hands off me.

"No... no... no, you're just confused" He said, trying to walk around in order to face me. I kept trying to avoiding him but I was like a caged animal. There was no escape.

He cupped my face in his hands.

"Tell me that you were happy with your life before you met me. Tell me that you weren't a caged little bird. Go on... tell me" He said.

I wanted to tell him off but I couldn't bring myself to say those words. He smiled at my silence. He took it as resignation. He let go of my face, then turned to looking for something in the white dresser beside us. He pulled out a 9mm handgun. He checked it over as if he were examining a piece of fruit.

Then he looked over to me. He put the gun in my hand. Again the neon choices pop up in front of me. Choices that only I can see.

 **(A) KILL HIM... KILL HIM...KILL HIM**

 **(B) KISS HIM... KISS HIM...KISS HIM**

I am alarmed that such an odd choice (b) had presented itself to me.

I pointed the gun right to his head. He shook said head disappointingly

"Choice (A)? Harley... don't be so predictable" He chided.

He could see it. He could see the invisible force that kept pulling me forward deeper into the madness. I looked up at him to meet his eyes, but he seemed to be staring off at something right past my shoulder. I followed his gaze over at something that seemed to have his attention.

I could see it in the line of his vision. It was like spray paint on the wall, only I knew it wasn't really there. It was the choices he was presented with by the invisible hand.

 **(A)** Break her wings

 **(B)** Let her fly

"So... what are you going to do Mr. J" I said looking back to him.

"Fly... little bird" He said definitely. He reached into his pocket and gave me a set of car keys.

I looked at the keys as they sat in my hand. I felt as if they were some sort of magical mystical item.

"How about you?" Mr. J asked regarding my choices. I lowered the gun and then I kissed him.

I vaguely felt the gun and keys drop to floor. I grabbed fistfuls of his slicked back hair. He wrapped his arms around my torso.

The Doctor... screamed at me to stop... but the Monster smiled.


	5. Chapter 5 - Surrender

Author's Note: I didn't watch the movie yet. I am scared by the poor reviews... Now my story will obviously be inconsistent with the plot of the movie, but I am not sure in what ways.

Revised Author's Note: I watched the movie and it was awesome. Although it definitely needed way more Joker and Harley scenes in it. Whoever decided to edit out the Joker was a total idiot.

Pale moonlight blossomed from the window and cascaded into the room. He was sleeping, his inked chest rising and falling with the beat of the universe. I was nestled beside him, my head resting on his shoulder. I traced my finger along the lines of the tattoo on his chest. He let out a small chuckle and his eyes fluttered open.

"That tickles baby" He said looking down at me. He ran his fingers down the length of my blonde curls. I moved my head closer to his chest so that I could hear the beating of his heart.

"I love you, puddin'" I said absentmindedly. I felt his body stiffen underneath me. I suddenly felt that I had said something terribly wrong. But his body quickly relaxed again.

"Go back to sleep pumpkin" He cooed finally. I looked up into his eyes. They seemed wistful.

He rubbed small circles into my back and soon the night took me.

I dreamed that I was bathed in light. Pools of color swirled around me, baptizing me. I was floating on the river of destiny. I drifted lazily until it became a torrent of raging bubbling pools. I tried to swim but I felt acid water fill my lungs. My lungs burned and suddenly I realized that I was on fire.

I awoke in the pitch blackness and I was alone. I was disoriented for a moment, forgetting where I was, what time it was, who I was. It took copious amounts of blinking before my eyes adjusted to the darkness. The pale moonlight that seemed so pure before had receded. I flipped on the lights. There was a switch just to the far left of me. I could hear the electricity humming

A note sat propped up by my broken teddy bear. It sat on the side table. My hands were shaking as I reached for it.

 **Gotta run, Sorry – J**

Blind rage fermented my insides. I quickly put on some clothes I found in the dresser. I dramatically shoved my arms into the sleeves of a blue blouse. I grabbed the keys and gun off the nightstand. It turned out that the keys the bastard had given me were to a motorcycle, a harley. It was the only thing left in the lot. Everything else was clear out. All his henchmen, everything was gone. He had abandoned me.

I hit the road with no idea of where to go. How would I find him and make him pay? It was then that I saw a metallic car run a red light in front of me. I turned right to follow it. As if the other half of my soul were in that car, I chased after it. I knew it was him.

His license plate read "LAFFS3". With blind fury I raced ahead of the car and cut it off. He slammed on his breaks to avoid running me over. I hopped off my motorcycle and went straight for the car. I slammed my hands on the hood of the red metallic beast.

"Open the door" I screamed. It probably sounded muted to him. After a few moments of staring me down, he realized that I wasn't moving. He finally got out of the car. A pedestrian car pulled up behind us and started honking.

"Go home, doctor" He said. His voice was razor blades that cut me.

"What are you talking about, puddin'?" I said confused. I reached up to touch his face. He closed his eyes and turned away from me breaking the hold.

"Go back little bird, go back to your life before me" He said finally. I was beyond furious. Anger was cooking up my insides. I pulled my gun on him. He looked at me hard. Then he leaned his forehead on to the end of the gun.

I could pull the trigger now, and all of this would be over. I could go back to my regular dull existence. But I didn't want to. I wanted him.

The guy from the car behind us got out and walked toward us.

"I don't care what the hell is going on here. You better move your car or I'll ..." He began.

I guess I will never hear the end of his threat because I shot the man right in the spot between his eyes. He keeled over like a carnival duck.

I turned my gun back to Mr. J. He waved his hands into the air.

"Lets see a magic trick" He said, eyes wide. I don't know how he did it but he had some how disarmed me. He pointed the gun at his temple.

"I am going to disappear" He said continuing with his trick. He disappeared,

My jaw radiated pain into my skull. I briefly registered that he had just struck me. I must have passed out because we were no longer on the street. I was strapped into the passenger seat. I heard myself groan back to life.

"I'm glad you're up" Mr. J responded to my sudden burst back into the land of the living.

"Where are we going?" I heard my self say timidly. He didn't respond, his expression was intense and his eyes were focused on the road.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. His eyes softened a fraction.

"We are going for a swim" He responded after a moment of reluctance.

I took my hand off his shoulder. I gingerly placed it on the part of my chin where he struck me. I saw him give me a sideways perfunctory glance.

"Sorry about that pumpkin" He said. His brow is furrowed and his mouth is set in a hard line.

"It's okay" I said instantly. I mentally cursed myself. Why was it so easy to forgive him? I was giving him all power in exchange for sweet nothings.

The neon sign of ACE chemicals came into view. I suddenly realized what he meant by "going for a swim" The doors were open and there was once security guard in the whole place manning the front desk.

I am guessing that they thought people weren't interested in stealing bleaching agents given the lack of security

The guard looked up at us in surprise. He had been reading a naughty magazine to pass the time.

"Hey, what do you think you guys are doing? You better get out of here or..." He began.

I shot him right between the eyes. Mr. J let out a chortle. I felt my stomach flutter. He grabbed my hand and led me into the basement where the chemical vats were.

Slowly he led me out to a precipice that fell directly below into the vats. Steam rose up from the vats giving the air a hazy feel. I looked down at my destiny.

"Question... would you die for me?" He asked.

I turned to him... unable to fathom why I was so certain.

"Yes" I said looking him right in the eye. My voice sounded completely devoid of doubt.

"That's to0 easy..." He replied "Would you... would you live for me?" He asked.

His eyes were pleading with me. I knew what he was asking of me. There would be no return to Dr. Harleen Francis Quinzel. There would be no medical accolades. There would be no praise from the masses. I had to lay down my old life and never return.

"Yes" I replied

"Careful, do not say this oath thoughtlessly" He began. He placed his hand around my mouth. I felt my body surrender itself to his touch.

"Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power. Do you want this?" He asked.

"I do" I said staring deep into his eyes. My words sent him into a trance like state.

"Say it.. say it...Say it... pretty pretty pretty" He groaned.

"Please" I requested. He loved it. He wanted me. I felt his finger tips caressing my face.

"God you're so good" He replied with his hands cupping my face.

I gave him one last look before taking a backwards swan dive into the vat below. I felt myself flying. I surrendered myself to the invisible hand to remake me.

I hit the sky above. It burned right through me and infused me with power. I tried to get to the surface but my limbs wouldn't move. But I wasn't afraid. I saw his silhouette reaching for me.

He filled my lungs with precious life. I sputtered and took a breath like new born baby. The chemicals melted everything way. He was right... surrendering the facade gave me new power. I was finally free. I smile up at him

He kissed me a second time and swore I could hear Kehlani - Gangsta playing. He leaned back and let out a booming laugh. He was finally complete and so was I.

 _To love me better than all the others do... to ride or die with me...I'm fucked up... black and blue_ _. I'm built for it... all the abuse I got secrets... that nobody.. nobody knows._

Red and blue swirled around us in a pool of light. It sealed us in a bond, eternal... forever.

Author's Note: After watching Suicide squad... I've decided to write another five chapters or so... from Mr. J's POV on all the events that occurred in the movie... I hope will you guys like it!


	6. Chapter 6 - Check

A/N: I rewrote chapter 5 to include the original ACE chemical scene. Now as promised... Joker's POV of the events of the movie starting from the same chemical scene.

I watched her disappear into the murky chemical bath. All my aces were in a row now. I turned on my heel, she wouldn't be anymore trouble. How easily it was to trick her into taking her own life.

I took one step and then a second one more hesitantly. A siren song called to me from the deep. I found it impossible to take another step away. Even a monster was not with mercy. What kinda of act was without its lovely assistant anyway?

I ripped off my jacket and tossed it to the ground, wanting to salvage it from the wreckage. I turned back to her song and took my bow.

The chemicals did nothing to me... they couldn't burn away something that wasn't there. I lifted her out of the bath. She felt like a corpse in my arms. I sealed my lips around hers and pushed in the living elixir. She sputtered and opened her eyes. Our eyes locked.

I felt something click inside of me. The millions and millions of cogs in my brain shifted to make a place for it. She was inseparably bound to me now, my beautiful and miserable creation. She pulled me into a deep kiss. The Clown in me laughed. A girl and the devil twirl in the pale moonlight.

And the song... I knew we could both hear it.

… _...I'm fucked up... black and blue...I'm built for it, all of the abuse..._

Club music blasted in my ears. She danced with him... to make me jealous. She wanted me … to go and play with her. I almost forgot about the toy in front of me. I looked over at him... and he was looking at her too. She was magnificent, drawing all gazes to her like a whirlpool. She fired imaginary rounds into the crowd. Waves of bodies keeled over like bowling pins in her mind's eye.

"You're a lucky man" I heard the pawn say. I turned to him. The Clown placed an ancient somber mask over his face. The audience could see what would happen next.

"The fire in my loins... the itch in my crotch... the one and only Harley Quinn" The Clown said dramatically with his arms in the air. He was quite the performer.

I called her over with a whistle... She greeted me with a loving "Puddin,"

I didn't really hear what they were saying because I was already savoring my kill. I didn't like sharing... especially not my prize possession. As she sat in his lap, I imagined his dead body lying on the floor, frost crusting over his eyes. The thought of it sent electricity up my finger tips.

I heard my audience collectively gasp. I pulled the trigger at the camera and it went black.

She took my hand and we ran through the back of the club out of the service exit. She crushed me against the blood red bricks that walled the alleyway. She placed her lips on mine, a dragon breathing fire into my lungs. She drew me out and I pressed my hands onto her hips. _Date night... god how I loved it_

Sirens wailed in the distant and soon the street was adorned with blue and red flashing lights. My tricked out clown car was waiting for me underneath a busted out street light. I shoved myself into the driver's seat. She slid over the hood and made her way into the passenger's seat. The engine purred to life and we went speeding down the street. Neon lights became fractals in her hair. She looked at me with a devil's grin.

Right on cue the black horned beast roared behind me. I look into the side mirror. It was the knight.

"Looks like we have company" I said cheerfully.

"Batsy... Batsy... Batsy" She chirped.

A thud landed on the roof, causing the car to swerve. She frowned and grabbed her gun out of the cup holder.

"... ruining date night"

I heard a barrage of gunfire. The Clown smiled, and rows of sharp pointy teeth glinted in the dark. His teeth were shards of glass lacerating his bloody gums.

"... I can't swim"

I felt water surround me. I realized that I must have driven off the pier. I was floating on the surface, swimming with the moon. I looked around for her. She was no where to be seen. I dipped back underneath the black surface... she was gone. My blood turned black. I was once again incomplete.

I heard a car screeching to a stop. I heard the slow shuffling of neanderthals. Men wearing animal masks and carrying flash lights appeared on the dock. They were late.

My henchmen pull me out of the water. One handed me a towel. I shook my head to the side to get the liquid plugs out of my ears. God... they were to0 late.

The henchcar pulled up to left of me and I quickly got in the backseat. I ordered them to drive after her. I could see the horned beast receding from me. He was getting away. I pulled my gun on the driver. I stuck the barrel to the base of his skull.

"Drive faster, Jerry" I said in low monotone syllables. His name probably wasn't Jerry though he responded well enough as though it were. ProbablynotJerry drove with expert precision but unfortunately the henchcar was no match in speed to the horned beast. It ebbed away. I heard siren screams, warding us away.

"It's a trap, boss" ProbablynotJerry said. His voice was shaking and I realized that I still had my gun to his skull. The Clown closed his red eyes and receded into the shadows. I lowered the gun.

"Take us back to the house" I said defeated. I hit my forehead against the window in frustration. I felt the car lurch to the left in the direction of the carnival. I heard the laughter of ghost children.

A checkered board...almost all the pieces were in line... but the ivory queen was gone, taken out by the dark knight.


	7. Chapter 7 - Reaper

A/N: Thank you for all the favs and follows... I feel the love...Also a special thank you for the people that wrote reviews.

Jennywalker6 with this comment " **MORE PLEASE, Pretty pretty pretty please, I'm loving where this is going. I'm interested to see how far he sinks and also if they can both see the writing and hear similar things in their heads, would they be able to somehow communicate with her being in prison and him outside. just a thought, I'm really excited to see where you take this" –** You were disturbingly on point with your prediction. 

* * *

I dreamt that I was a man once again. I tore off my burial shroud and took off my muzzle. I rejoined the living and forsook the adornments of the monster. It was just like before I was chosen, before the chaotic pen named me as its will bearer.

She stood in the kitchen with rollers in her hair, coddling our son. I leaned over and kissed our daughter who was eating breakfast, on the top of her head. The room was filled with hazy light, and the table was basked in the morning glory. All that was taken was returned. It was as if she had never died. I gave her a peck on the cheek. I could smell the sunlight in her hair. But then it became mist, evaporating into nothingness.

I woke up, reaching out into the darkness. My body was drenched in cold sweat. It took a moment for me to remember that I was no longer a man. The man had been a blood offering to the nameless entity. He had long been devoured by shards of glass teeth.

I shuffled out of bed. The sky outside was turning dull blue, signaling the end of the night. I made my way into the living room. A white grand piano sat in the corner. I remembered many nights where I would play to the adoring audience of one. But all that was left was silence.

The Clown began to make a shrine, a womb, to offer to the nameless being. I laid a row of roses first all pointing outward of the womb, then a second layer of baby clothes inside. I put down the knives all facing inward, and the guns alternating in 90 degree angles. I laid out laptops, nails, and axes.

I don't know how long I spent building the shrine. The Clown loved ritual and sacrifice. I became lost in the rhythm as he took over. I pleaded with the nameless god that hovered above me, resting on the alter of madness. I prepared myself and with a thick black marker, I drew a smile over my face.

"Have pity on me. Return my ivory queen so that I can have a complete set." I prayed. The nameless god answered. His voice was like the groan of a million corpses.

It was then that Frost walked in. He stayed at the door way, knowing not to enter the hallow ground. He looked over my creation with unemotional eyes. He didn't understand the ritual. He didn't see the cogs being set in motion.

"Where is she?" I asked. It wasn't my voice that came out. It was the voice of the nameless god that spoke.

"Blah... Blah... Blah" Frost replied. I didn't care what the details were. I waited for his mouth to stop moving.

"Bring the car around. We're going for a drive" I ordered. Then I leaned back to face the nameless entity above me. I laughed with unfiltered joy. It accepting my offering and ebbed away.

The drive could have been... weeks, days, hours, or a few minutes... I wasn't sure. I was in the back seat constructing a care basket. I put in a bag of chocolate pretzels, several scented soaps, and of course a little bit of C-4 rigged to a charge. I wrapped the whole thing in plastic and tied it off. I handed it to Frost. My hands were shaking with excitement. I felt like a child on Christmas morning.

"...I have a lot of deliveries to make, could you take this?" Frost said in the guise of delivery man.

I heard the shuffling of the package. Then after a moment I pressed the comical big red button.

I could smell concrete being pulverized into dust particles. I hopped out the back of the van.

I could feel her. I could sense her.

She was here.

I could already see her ivory thighs resting on a bear skin rug. I led the charge. Gun fire made rubble of walls and people alike. They were food for the Reaper.

The Clown stood in the peripheral of my vision. He wore a black hooded cloak. When he lifted his head I could see that all his flesh had been eaten away. A skull with unnaturally large black eye sockets and broken glass teeth, smiled at me. He raised his bony hand to a pile of silver air pressure guns.

I picked one of them up.

"Nano-Thermite" I said. _Nanite? …_ some one was playing with my pieces... some one was moving them around the board.

"Boss?" Jerry asked...

I looked over to the hostages, a man and woman. Fodder in waiting.

"You planted an itsy-bitsy bomb in her" I accused them. The man cowered in front of me. He didn't answer. He was just a piece... where was the player?

"We'll lets see how you like it" I grunted

I shoved the gun to his neck and shot two rounds in. The injection wouldn't be immediately lethal if done correctly. I didn't do it correctly. Blood poured out of him. Then he groaned and keeled over to the screams of the woman.

I looked around and saw the neon choices. The invisible hand had left them for her.

 **(A) Kill them all and escape**

 **(B) Hit it with my brand new fraannds**

I could that she had picked choice (B). It was circled in bright red spray paint. She had decided to play for another player.

I turned to the cowering woman. I placed the barrel of the gun to her neck.

"I want my Harley" I said with even tones. She whimpered.

Slowly she reached for an electronic tablet that had been thrown askew. She handed it to me. I snatched it from her and straightened out.

The screen was filled with medical jargon. A picture of my queen in prison rags was making me particularly angry.

… _.. Nanite injection...Task force X... sentence reduction incentive..._

Under the supervision of Capt. Gregory Griggs III

Signed off by one, Amanda Waller

Amanda Waller was a mystery, a faceless bureaucrat. The Clown shrugged at her. But I knew Griggs. The Clown laughed. He was a regular at one of my casinos. I thanked the Clown for his insight, and his eternal memory of names and face.

As was customary, I left one person alive. The girl had been helpful. I leaned over her and she shut her eyes in fear. She would be the witness to my glory.

"See ya around" I smirked at her. I signaled the men to move out. Already sirens cried out in the distant.

I was annoyed. All the cups were empty.

She _was_ here.

But where had they taken her?


	8. Chapter 8 - Flame

A/N: I hope when the DVD comes out that the Director's Cut has more Joker scenes.

This comment from Desert Rose - **Hi I absolutely love your story, it's one of my favorite Harley Quinn origin story. I was just wondering if you were going to re-release the first five chapters of the story but from the joker's point of view instead of Harley's?** \- I feel like this would be interesting material to explore but at the same time very daunting. Instead I can write a series of well placed flash backs. I'll put one in this chapter... let me know if it has any merit.

* * *

The moon was a pale silver dollar in the sky. The world, it was just meaningless and shifting darkness before she landed scar side up in the sky. Once she bloomed, she gave the darkness purpose. She gave the night meaning.

I peeked through the curtain. I saw fireflies dancing in the belly of a wolf. I saw Griggs sitting at the bar with two ladies of the night. My bones ached like the cartilage had been eaten away by maggots. They ached for her. My arms yearned to hold her again. My hands pined to squeeze the life from the person who took her from me.

I ordered my men to take Griggs into the holding room. They march off like the toy shoulders that they were.

I followed behind them. Griggs was complaining. He was saying something about how ridiculous this was.

"... Can I go?..." He complained, looking up with a halfhearted smile at Frost. Frost returned an icy, emotionless stare

"Blah blah... blah. All that chit chat's gonna get cha hurt" I heard the Clown say. I placed my hands on his shoulders. He jumped up, startled. I ran my hands up to the sides of his face. I felt his life draining into my fingertips.

I made my way to face him. I could see the color visibly bleach from his face. I could see the rising dread in his eyes.

I lifted the ring on my pinky finger to his lips. I saw him finally comprehending the immense danger that he was in. The Clown was on the pulpit; he would judge if Griggs would live or die.

Griggs placed a respectful kiss on the ring. The Clown put a single coin on the balance in his favor.

"I could tell that you meant that" I commended him. Sweat was pouring out from his skin. The Clown was delighted.

I closed in on Griggs. I wanted to look him right in the eyes. I wanted him to see my conviction.

"You're gonna be my friend" I stated. He nodded incessantly.

"I'll tell you where she is" He said obediently. I placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

The Clown frowned. He put one coin on the balance against Griggs.

"No... we'll play first then you'll tell me where she is" I said... _obviously_

Frost handed me the Nanite air gun. I brandished it in front of Griggs.

"So what... you're gonna kill me?" He asked desperately.

"God ... people ask me that _a lot_ " I said laughing. The Clown also liked that comment and put another gold coin in Griggs favor on the scale.

"I'm not gonna kill ya" I reassured him. I placed the barrel of the air gun into the fleshy part of his hand. He groaned for a moment as the rice sized explosive lodged itself in his flesh. Then I did the other hand as if I were simply piercing his earlobes. He grunted.

"I am gonna lay you out on the cross, buddy" I explained.

He seemed on the verge of passing out. I place a cellphone in his bleeding hand. He nodded with whatever little strength he had left.

"Give this to her" I demanded.

His eyes were fading in and out of consciousness. I looked back at the Clown. It looked at the scale to pass judgement. Griggs would live.

I directed the men to take Griggs out of my sight. I was alone now, expect for the Clown. It never left me. I basked in the dark for a moment then I heard something whisper behind me.

I turned back to see her ghostly shadow.

"Harley?" I asked the misty creature before me. She smiled but I knew she wasn't really there. It was simply the ghost of the past. It was the memory of a dream... It was my desperation to see her that had summoned this specter

 _The gray walls of Arkham rose up around me. The illusion of time faded._

 _I was playing chess with the Clown. He never lost. Every mistake he seemed to make turned into a trap in six moves. I had lost my queen when the Clown forked it and the king with a knight. I was going to lose, as always. But there was a sliver of hope. I had a pawn on the seventh rank, just one step from a promotion._

 _I moved the pawn forward. The Clown smiled. He extended his bony finger to the pawn. Immediately it crusted over in ice. It was a queen, a perfect ivory queen. I wanted to finish the game but suddenly the orderlies strapped me into straight jacket._

" _Sorry, we have a doctor's appointment today" The orderly said in a baby voice, as though she were talking to a buffoon. I scoffed._

 _They led me down a corridor and then forced me into a seat. I sat pensively, angry that my game had been interrupted. The Clown stood in the corner, ripping the wings off imaginary dragon flies._

 _After a few more moments of silence, I heard the door open. A woman in a white lab coat sat opposite me. She was beautiful in a sort of generic way._

 _"Good Morning Mr... err.. Joker. My name is Har..leen... Quinzel" She said_

 _The Clown looked up at her; he was smiling. Her name... was funny. I tossed her name around in my head. I heard the scratching of the Chaotic pen._

 _She meekly stole a glance of me. The way she looked at me, made my brain feel all funny. I felt my skin crackle with electricity._

" _I am going to be evaluating and treating you for the next few months" She continued._

 _The Clown set the Ivory Queen, from our chess game, on the table between me and the doctor. I immediately saw his intention. I understood his will. It was absurd_

" _Harleen Quinzel" I heard the Clown say. She looked up startled. Her eyes were full of mystery and ice shards. Realization dawned on me; she really was my queen. Only, she was in disguise._

" _Yes?" She asked._

 _"Can I call you Harley?" I asked. She nodded and murmured in agreement._

 _The Clown stood behind her, holding the_ _globus cruciger (cross bearing orb) and scepter. He brought them together. In a blinding white light, I saw an icy crown form in his hands. He placed it on her head._

" _...Harley Quinn... Harlequin"_

" _...Makes me wanna laugh"_

 _I saw the chess board underneath us. She was on the seven_ _th_ _rank. I lunged forward, towards her. She fell back into the eigh_ _th_ _rank, promoted. She struggled beneath me. She was awake, and yet asleep._

 _I leaned down and kissed her. I felt the smooth silk of her on my lips. I smelt the lavender body wash she used. I felt the coffee, that had spilled, soaking our clothing. The nerves in my skin were all on fire._

 _She put her hands on my shoulders, bracing herself against me. I briefly caught a look into her eyes. I hoped that the kiss would awaken the caged bird inside her. It did._

I waved my hands in front on me, banishing the ephemeral ghost. She vanished. I would stop at nothing to find her again. I balled my hands into fists. The Clown threw its head back and laughed. Everything would go up in flames.


	9. Chapter 9 - Man

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I have been having extreme writers block, only aggravated by the stories popularity. Thank you for all the comments, follow and faves...I hope that I don't disappoint. I made this chapter extra long so enjoy.

* * *

"Genius and madness are two sides of the same coin" The Clown whispered into my ear. He flipped the coin to decide on what I would be today.

"Madness" He said, delivering the ominous verdict. I conceded and the Clown branded the mark of fire on my brain. I felt the blood pooling behind my eyes.

I found a gold plated AK-47 cradled in my arms. I briefly wondered how I got here? I didn't remember. I was sitting in the back seat of the candy clown car. Frost was driving through the post apocalyptic site, that was now midway city. A strange light beam shot out in the sky, and around it was swirling metallic refuse.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing" I asked Frost. He didn't skip a beat. He was used to it.

"Yes, its really happening boss" He confirmed. I nodded and leaned back into the leather cushion.

I looked to my left. There was a scared gray man wearing a lab coat. It was the doctor from the last act. I was sure that I had killed him in Act VII. I had shot his neck full of Nanite. He had keeled over and the curtain had closed. My lids dropped over my eyes, trying to recall the past. That was what happened.

But here he was alive, albeit with a lot of medical gauze around his neck, but alive nonetheless. I point the AK-47 in his direction. A frighted squeal escaped his throat. He closed his eyes and began to pray.

"...oh god no" He whispered under a sheen of sweat.

"And what are you doing here?" I asked not bothering to hide my confusion.

"I'm... the one that can deactivate the Nanite in Miss. Quinn... remember?" He answered.

"If I remembered... I wouldn't be asking" I said shoving the barrel of the gun into his mouth.

"Why don't you just deactivate it right now?" I asked in slow threatening syllables.

"Need...to be with in a hundred yards" He replied in a muffled voice. The gun was still in his mouth. I was tempted to pull the trigger. But I knew it was the Clown that spared him and I dare not disobey. I lowered the gun reluctantly.

"Boss, we are going to intercept the Boeing. There should be two of them. From the sky, we'll separate out Dr. Quinn from the rest of them, once we've jacked it" Frost said.

The gray little man proceeded to curl up back in to his own little ball, now that I had stopped prodding him.

"Alright... I got it" I confirmed with Frost. His jaw was set hard and his eyes seemed to burn the road ahead of him behind pitch black sunglasses.

I flipped open my phone.

"I am close be ready :)" I texted. I could feel the little words leave my phone and travel through the air to her. I would be with her again soon. My body shivered in anticipation, soon the gaping, bleeding wound in my chest would be once again filled.

We reached the liftoff site with time to spare. Immediately military goons swarmed the place.

"Did we put a potato in the tail pipe?" I asked Frost. He briefly spoke into his headset before he answered me.

"Affirmative, we've jammed communications. The task force shouldn't receive any warnings. Griggs has come through" Frost replied.

"Gooood... the mice won't come out if the cat's about" I replied with a metallic grin.

I heard gunfire. The soldiers guarding the copters had started their defense, but nothing was making contact.

I got out of the car in a carefree manner. They focused their gunfire on me. But nothing was happening, and I walked about like a God among men. It would have take them a few moments to realize that they were shooting blanks. But the chaotic pen was a cruel overlord. My men mowed them down like blades of grass before they could contemplate their own mortality.

I climbed into the Boeing, a massive helicopter with two propellers that worked in tandem. I laid against the wall of it. Frost climbed in next with the gray doctor. Jerry climbed in after him and headed straight for the wheel.

"Jerry, let's fly" I said. He looked over at me to see if I was pointing any artillery at him. He seemed relieved that I wasn't. Then he turned forward and flipped on various switches. I heard the copter blades cutting the air. The ground crumbled beneath us. In an hour's time we would be at the pickup spot.

I closed my eyes for a moment. I felt a chill in the air. The specter of memories past visited me again. Maybe it was just the fact that I was in a copter again. The sound of the blades roaring became like a lullaby.

I felt her presence. It was like being submerged in a lukewarm bath. The illusion of time faded once more.

 _"Miss me, baby?" I whispered into her ear. We were ascending into the sky. My toy soldiers were pulling me back into the copter._

 _I see the neon choices present themselves to her. They appear like lights in the red sky._

 _ **(A) Struggle... and try to push him off the ladder. Probably fall off the ladder in the process**_

 _ **(B) Say something funny.**_

 _"Yea... like I miss my stomach ulcer" she answered. Choice (A) flickered out of existence._

 _I laughed. The Clown laughed as well._

 _The knight was holding a rag doll robin in his hands. He was already become smaller and smaller as the copter rose._

" _God I can't believe that he fell for that again" The Clown whispered. I saw the look in her eyes as she passively looked down on the knight._

 _I could see her misguide faith in him vanish into to dust. Hatred was all that remained. I saw the ivory queen stretch out her jagged claws._

 _I wrapped my arms around her. Her back pressed against me. I felt the energy swirling between us._

 _Then the man, the man that was long dead, stirred inside of me. It was glimmer, a single moment, and then it was gone. It was so brief; I couldn't be sure that it was real._

 _I pulled her closer to me. The fumes coming off her skin intoxicated me. I rested my chin on the crook of her neck. The Man reasoned with me..._

" _Let her go..." He said._

 _But the Clown only shook his head._

Gunfire tore through the smoke and brought me back to reality. I shook my head and the ephemeral ghost had vaporized. She was here. The Harley of now was staring up at me from the building top below. But I couldn't be sure that it wasn't a dream

 _Butterflies danced across our skin. The moon was a pale spot light shining upon our skin on the stage. And she, with dream eyes, looked upon me._

" _I love you pudding" She sighed into the night. She loved me?_

 _The Man once more surged upon the surface, resurrected by her words._

" _Spare her" He pleaded with the Clown._

 _The Man wiped away the grave yard soil from his face._

 _And the Clown shed a single bloody tear of pity. Then he closed his blood red eyes and nodded in agreement._

Frost was manning the copter artillery. He shot machine rounds on the building. There would be no chance for return fire. I picked up my baby and shot rounds into the air as well. The Clown bellowed.

I looked over at the sweating man in the lab coat. He was working furiously on the tablet. Now that he was in range, he could deactivate the Nanite.

"Professor, could ya pick up the pace?" I sang at him impatiently. After a moment, he looked back up at me. He gave me a confirmative nod.

I momentarily lowered my Gold plated AK-47 and reached for the phone in my pocket.

"NOW!" I texted her.

Right on cue, She appeared from behind the wall. She was immortal, and the gunfire curved around her. Our eyes locked and I felt once again, whole.

"Come on baby" I whispered to her. Despite the chaos all around us, I knew she heard me.

She ran over the ledge of the building and latched herself onto the rope that was dangling out of the copter door.

I looked over to Jerry. He began to pull us out of the space. I leaned down and started hoisting up the rope. She doubled our efforts by climbing up as well.

Then I heard a single shot whistle through the air. Harley went limp just a few feet from me. Her corpse dangled on the rope.

And the Man awoke. He tearfully wept.

"Why didn't you... just let her be?" He accused the Clown.

The Clown was silent and simply pointed a bony finger at her figure.

She was suddenly resurrected on the spot. She waved at the people on the building before beginning her ascent again.

I felt her hand for the first time in centuries. I pulled her up into the bird.

"Puddin" She said with tearful eyes.

Her lips crushed against mine. I felt a familiar heat coursing through my blood. Her hands worked their way into my hair. I pulled her in as close as I could. My arms were a vice around her torso.

"You got all dressed up for me" she said leaning her forehead against mine.

"You know I would do anything for you," the Man replied.

"By the way, I've got some grape soda on ice and a bear skin rug waiting," The Clown added.

Before I could have even a moment more with her, Frost interrupts us.

"Boss we got a problem" He said turning his head back at us. There was always a problem. Smoke filled the air.

 _She loved me. Her love was pure and innocent. Though the clown had tried to destroy it. It only served to redeem the Man._

 _I scrawled out a good bye note and placed in the arms of the teddy bear. And the Man was glad that she would be spared. She slept peacefully basking in the moonlight. I laid a kiss on her forehead. I knew if I ever saw her again, that she would die. So I swore to myself that I would never see her again. But the Clown crossed his fingers._

"This bird is baked" I said to her. She nodded. I saw the missile coming for us.

"Okay honey... its just me and you" I continued.

"Let's do it" She smiled.

But the Man finally had enough. He shoved Harley away. She tumbled onto a building top.

I wanted to take a dive myself but the Man would not let me leave.

"No more..." He said, barring my way.

The missile closed the distance between us. I heard metal crushing around us. Then there was nothing.


End file.
